Past! Present! Future! Stalker?
by Gtimes3
Summary: Once the green beast had pressed enough to comprehend that the silver haired beast of Konoha was, indeed, unaware of his nightly visitor, he did something very out of character, and let the issue drop - KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

Wote this story beacuse I was thinking of starts for the other one I've just started posting...it's a lil bit like that one...well...it's more humor based; but the OC is quite similar...but I thought I'd post it to see what you think; it's got a different sort of tone and style to the other one after all...read and review please :D

Chapter 1

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

All in all, Gai thought to himself; the matter was rather disconcerting.

He knew that his youthful and eternal rival Hatake Kakashi had many female fans – that was a fact. But he hadn't realised that the man had gotten himself a female companion.

To be honest, the worrying part of the issue wasn't that his rival had managed to acquire a lady friend. Of course, anyone would want to date the brave and courageous fountain of youth which was Hatake Kakashi, copy-nin extraordinaire!

Due to the man's sensitive, and queer nature, the green beast of Konoha wasn't even perplexed over the fact that his youthful next door neighbour kept locking his new youthful lady friend out of his flat.

The confusing, bewildering, unsettling, and downright disturbing part of the issue was that his beautiful, and most youthful rival didn't seem to realise that he had acquired such a chum.

He had questioned the other man about the mysterious and inexplicable female who sat shrouded in a youthful cloak of doubt each night outside the man's flat; but his companion had been completely oblivious to the fact that there was indeed a woman sitting outside of his attractive and youthful dwelling.

Once the green beast had pressed enough to comprehend that the silver haired beast of Konoha was, indeed, unaware of his nightly visitor, he did something very out of character, and let the issue drop.

Then he came to the following conclusion: Hatake Kakashi had a stalker.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Hatake Kakashi had walked around Konoha for most of the day. He had got back from a long hall mission the night before, which meant that he now had some time off to 'relax and recover', as Tsunade put it. Not that he really needed it – but it was nice to have a break anyhow.

He had done some training in the morning; and then gone out and gotten his shopping; after meeting Naruto at Ichiru Ramen, and cheating him out of several bowels; which had filled his dinner and breakfast-less stomach.

All in all, he had had a good day.

That was until he saw Gai.

The green beast appeared fully clad in his usual embarrassing attire, and had raced down the road at the sight of his 'eternal rival'. Unfortunately, he'd run towards Kakashi, rather than away from him. And in the heat of the moment, Kakashi lost the good sense to run away.

Whilst the green beast's teeth attempted to blind him, Kakashi decided to himself that he would try and make a quick get away.

When the green beast pulled his favourite 'nice guy' pose, Kakashi decided to make that a 'doubly quick getaway'.

His mind even mused for a moment over the idea that Gai would probably call it a 'super youthful dynamic double quick getaway' or something of the like.

Kakashi quickly informed his brain that it would not be having any thoughts like that in the near future, medium future, or far future; at least, not if he had anything to do with it.

When Gai's 'dynamic' entry was over, Kakashi humoured the man, and gave him a quick, and very non-dynamic 'Yo'; unfortunately he couldn't raise his hand in his normal greeting; because a three ton bag of instant food was weighing his hand down.

"So cool you are, my eternal rival!" The spandex clad nin jeered, grinning at Kakashi again.

'Here we go again', said copy-nin thought to himself.

"What do you want, Gai?" He wanted to get straight to the crux of the conversation; no point wasting time after all.

"I came to ask once again about your most youthful conquest in a young female, my most beautiful rival!"

'This again?' The copy-nin asked himself; not really expecting an answer. The man had been going on about his 'youthful conquest' for about the last month and a half; and he still didn't know what he was on about. The man really did speak a lot of shit sometimes.

"I don't have one", he told the man simply, turning to walk away, in hopes that the man would leave him alone.

Apparently the man didn't get the hint, because when he turned around, the man had already moved in front of him.

"Then who, might you tell me, is the woman on yonder balcony there for?"

'Yonder balcony? What the hell? Oh right; must have red Romeo and Juliet. I should really never have told him about the library – it didn't exactly do me any favours. _Like shut him up_.'

On the outside, the man shrugged.

"Again Kakashi! Your answer is so cool! Fear not though my youthful companion, the handsome green beast of Konoha will solve the mystery!"

The man pulled another 'nice guy' pose, letting his teeth momentarily stun Kakashi with their supreme, and ridiculous, whiteness, before taking off back down the street.

'Well thank God for that then', Kakashi thought to himself; unsure whether that particular comment was in referral to Gai's last words on the 'mystery', or because the 'beautiful beast', or whatever he called himself, had finally left him alone.

In order to make sure that the other nin didn't catch him out in the open, or come running back again, in order to make him participate in one of his ridiculous challenges, Kakashi quickly made his way back to the safe haven that he called his home.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

The cold wind bit into the nin's uncovered skin as it raced past; ruffling the nin's clothes, and almost freezing the fluid of the nin's eyes.

Still those eyes watched.

No matter what; those eyes stayed open; peering out of sockets at a large rough brown door; barely even blinking. There were other colours and textures around the edges of the nin's vision; but they were unfocused and hazy.

Nothing else mattered.

The darkness was still falling rapidly. The night was dark; but not black. The sun was still on the horizon, the clouds still red; as if some child had coloured in and over the lines with a red crayon; pressing too hard against the paper.

Red sky at night, ninja's delight.

Whispers flickered through the night; like voices heard over an old and battered radio. Fuzzy; oh so fuzzy; words could not be heard.

Only a focused mind would pick up the words. The incessant speech; it was there all day long in a big village like this; grating over the ears; inside of the ears, behind the ears; wrapping like clean film around the brain, suffocating thoughts.

'I'm going to do it, I'm going to SEE!'

A particularly loud voice stood out from the rest.

The nin made a seal and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Review please?x


	2. Chapter 2

Might Gai stepped out of his apartment to find the mysterious woman had once again evaded him.

The youthful inhabitant of Konohagakure had gotten impeccable timing, it appeared to Gai.

The female must have been very youthful indeed, in order to get away from Konoha's most beautiful green beast!

"Tomorrow", Gai declared, "I will run around the beautiful village of Konoha five hundred times if I do not catch the youthful stalker of my eternal rival!"

Might Gai was, needless to say, intent on discovering the secret identity of Kakashi's stalker.

Deciding that he would definitely need to be on super high alert, the green beast stretched, and made his way to his green bed, focused on getting as much sleep as possible for the next day.

His beautiful self would undoubtedly solve the mystery!

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Although he had returned to the safe haven that he called his home for a short while after he had seen Gai, Kakashi had become bored, and snuck out to the mission stone as soon as he clarified that Gai was not about to jump out at him from behind a wall on his way.

He got there in record time, and was soon standing in front of said stone, telling the people who's names were carved on the stone about his, non-so exciting day, and the previous mission.

Although the mission was classified, he didn't think anyone would mind him telling his dead companions about it.

No one had ever minded before.

It was about two hours after he had arrived at the stone that he felt a presence behind him.

They stood in silence for a while, before Kakashi's curiosity got the best of him, and he turned around to see who was there.

He was quite surprised, well, shocked really, to find a hunter-nin standing just behind his left shoulder.

The nin had their head bent in prayer, with their hands clasped in front of them. On such a hot day, the nin only wore the basic uniform. Green camouflage trousers, a tank top, a kanata strapped across their back, and finally the green and white mask which signified who, or rather what, they were.

A few moments later, the nin looked up; and he came face to face with a hunter-nin for the first time in his life, outside of Tsunade's office.

The realisation was a little frightening.

"Am I bothering you?" A high pitched voice asked him

'A girl?' He thought to himself, shocked. Of course, he had nothing against female ninja, it was just; well, he had always thought of hunter nin as male.

Then he noticed her hair; long, brown, and tied up in a messy bun that no man would ever feel secure enough to wear.

"Of course not", he told her, his eyes crinkling, reaching up to scratch the back of his head, "I just didn't expect to see a hunter-nin here."

"Ah", the unidentified nin replied, "don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you."

"I should hope not", he told her, turning back towards the mission stone.

They stood together in silence for a while longer, before he finally decided to leave. He muttered his goodbyes to his father, teacher, best friend, and, most recent – Rin.

Kakashi had come to terms with all of their deaths; save for Rin's. As Obito had asked, he had looked after the girl, sticking by her side, helping her get over the deaths of the other members of their team, and finally helping her train to become a jounin medic. Kakashi himself recommended her. He regretted it later.

Her team had come back from her first mission as a jounin medic without her. Kakashi had waited for her all night; they were late back. He had not been terribly worried; after all, his team was almost always back late; and not always because he prolonged the missions. Besides, she was a jounin now, and she could take care of herself.

It hadn't been the case. They had been ambushed, and had lost; choosing to follow the rules and return the scrolls they had back to Konoha rather than to rescue their medic nin.

Obito's eye cried that night. Just as it had cried when he had died, and had when their sensei had died.

But it cried longer and harder than it had ever cried before.

Kakashi's own eye didn't shed one tear; he had none left.

Kakashi turned back towards the mission stone, and touched each of his beloved friend's names, before he turned away and went home; as usual, with sorrow and loss plaguing his heart.

review please?


End file.
